The invention relates to power-driven floor buffing machines of the type shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,421 and as disclosed in my co-pending application, Ser. No. 701,522.
Prior art machines to which the present invention relates are normally supported on a pair of coaxial floor-engaging wheels providing movement of the machine over the floor to be buffed, and the machine is rocked about the wheels as an axis to lower the motor-driven buffing pad to the floor. Common buffing pads are of disc shape with the pad mounted for rotation about its center and designed for flat, full face engagement with the floor in its lowered buffing position. As the pad wears thinner, however, a further rocking of the machine is required to lower the pad to the floor, and as the machine rotates around the supporting wheels, the angle of the pad support changes, thus moving the pad out of parallelism with the floor and producing premature wearing of the peripheral portion of the pad.